Checkpoint
by Shizuka na Hibi No Kaidan Wo
Summary: The fifth year isn't not easy
1. Chapter 1

Checkpoint:  
  
The Announcement  
  
The Fifth Year  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Announcement  
  
Harry awoke to a tapping on the window, he looked up, and there was Ron and Hermione staring at him. "Harry opened the window!" Ron screamed, and Harry did as Ron had ordered said, and Ron scrambled in and helped him with his luggage and ran to catch the Knight bus.  
  
Harry found himself in Diagon alley; he was in a room in the leaky cauldron. "Ron? Hermione? Where are you?" He got up and felt a lump beside him and there was Ron. "Ron there is a spider on your neck!" Ron woke up and ran around the room screaming causing Hermione to come back to reality. "Ron there is really no spider!" Harry said and quickly added. "Why are we here?" Hermione giggled and Ron smirked, "Harry I have an announcement to make!" Harry nodded. "Me and Ron are getting…" Harry interrupted, "Does this have any thing to do with the fact that you two have been hanging around together lately!" Hermione and Ron started to laugh, but Harry was silent. "We are getting married!" Ron shouted. Harry stared at his best friend and snorted while tears rolled down his cheeks. "What the fuck, I'm fucking well… Who else knows?" Hermione looked at Ron, then walked across to Harry, and told him "Harry, we told every one except you, I'm sorry!" Harry stared at them, subsequently stomped out of the room, and laughed, "Don't touch me you, you didn't tell Malfoy did you? So then you didn't tell everyone!" Hermione looked at her shoe. Harry saw this and screamed, "YOU DID TELL MALFOY! OH, MY GOD YOU BLOODY …" With that he stormed off to by the school supplies. Ron and Hermione ran after him and caught up with him in gringotts when he was collecting his money. "Harry… I'm sorry but I know you have feeling for Hermione and…" Harry glared at Ron, "Didn't it cross your mind that I was going out with Hermione did it ever cross you microscopic brain? Or did you think: 'Oh Harry won't mind he is my best friend' Ron leave me alone" Ron climbed into the cart soon followed by Hermione. Harry snorted, "Look who it is Mrs Hermione Mudbloods Granger and Mrs Ron Red cabbage head Granger!" Harry sniggered, Hermione burst into tears, and Ron glared at Harry.  
  
The rest of the holidays; was spent in the leaky cauldron. Harry had a new room and Ron had not spoken to Hermione for a week. The rest of the Weasley clan emerged 2 days before school started, and they met Harry. Molly asked "Hello Harry, Where is Ron!" Harry glared in the direction of Ron "There is that little ass hole!" Molly walked over to Ron a left Harry to finish his shopping. "Ron, dear what is wrong with Harry?" Ron looked up and told her the story and for the first time in ages Ron burst in tears, Harry fortunately saw this and felt guilty. He heard a voice telling him to go over there but the was another voice telling him not two. Harry decided not two and he heard a voice that belonged to Ginny. "Harry, wait up!" Harry turned around "What is it, Ginny!" Ginny looked at him. "Please come with me Ron is really upset," Harry nodded. "I know tell him he is using the wrong type of church why not a mine field!" Ginny glared at him and Harry called to Hermione, "Here is some dead flowers to brighten you day, Deadius Flowerpotius." Suddenly a millions of dead flowers rained down from the sky, making Hermione and Ron run off. Fred and George followed Harry while the rest followed Ron and Hermione.  
  
1 Chapter 2: The Solution  
  
At 11:00 at platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts express began to move, Harry sat on the front carriage surrounded by girls from Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw. "Harry is you OK." Cho Chang asked. "Cho, I feel sick, my fucking best friend goes and asks Hermione to marry her and everyone is taking there side, the only reason you lot are annoying me is because I am single so if you would excuse me I would like to be alone," Everyone left apart from Cho. "Harry I really want to help!" Harry laughed, "Yeah right you just what to go out with me to get back at Cedric, am I wrong?" Cho looked at the floor and nodded. Harry hugged her, "Will you help me because then you could get back at Cedric!" Cho looked up and had an evil grin on her face. "What shall we do to get back at them?" Harry grinned.  
  
**  
  
"Ron I feel so bad about this!" Hermione whispered as they crept up to the boys' dormitory. "Hermione we have to talk to Harry sooner rather than later" Ron hissed. They walked in and caught Cho and Harry humping. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Ron shouted in fury, "THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT!" Ron turned around, "I thought you my friend, Harry Potter! Maybe I should join up with Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't worry about him," Cho assured Harry, "Anyway, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Harry carried on. Hermione was gone at the sight of Harry and Cho. "Cho, I need to go, ummmm you are very go-o-o-o-o-o-od at this!"  
  
"Everyone guess what, I just caught Harry havin' it off with Cho!" The people in the common room all made their way upstairs to the dorm and found them having sex. "Oh Shit!" Harry swore.  
  
Cho jumped off Harry, leaped over the dormitory, and grabbed her clothes. She slipped them on with ease and ran to her common room. Harry did the same, except that he ran to the North Tower. Harry was weeping by the time Hermione found him. "Go away!" Harry shouted. Because Hermione was stubborn, she stayed. "Why are you here?" Harry asked, head bowed. "To try and cheer you up!" Hermione answered.  
  
1.1 Chapter 3: Comfort  
  
Harry walked to the window closest to him and looked out. He saw Hagrid running towards the castle, behind him was Draco. "Oh no! He couldn't of!" Harry whispered. "Malfoy told H-H-Hagrid!" Harry blurted out. "Err… well, practically the whole school knows!" Hermione said. "E-even D-D- Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Yes, all the teachers know and most of Slytherin know…" Hermione started. "NO! They can't… they mustn't!" Harry shouted. "Well… they do!"  
  
Harry started to cry again. Hermione put her arm around him. Harry shook it off and ran. He sneaked out of the castle and ran to Hogsmeade. By that time, everyone in the school was looking for him. Ron found him first. Harry was hiding in the Shrieking Shack. "Where the hell are you doing? Harry? I'm so sorry!" Harry looked straight ahead and whimpered. "Ron, why did you do this to me? You knew how much I love her!" Harry sat down and started to shed tears. Ron came over and comforted his friend. "You coming with me?" Harry nodded and gave Ron a hug. "I hope you and Hermione are happy together," Harry said between sobs. Ron stood up and they walked back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry-is it true?" "Harry did you have sex with her?" they were some of the questions Harry was asked when he and Ron walked through the entrance hall and up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Cho sat by the fire and when Harry came to talk to Hermione. Cho realised he had been crying. "What's wrong Harry?" Cho asked, Harry looked at her, "What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room? Get out!" Harry said (a bit too loudly) and everyone looked up. "Fuck you, all you are interested is in a good old gossip!" Harry shouted at the other Gryffindors and he ran to his dorm followed by Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny. Harry got into bed and said "Wingadium leviosa!" his glasses float and land on his nightstand. "Harry, why did you sleep with Cho?" Seamus asked. Harry pointed at Ron and Hermione who were holding hands. "GOODNIGHT!" He shrieked and putted the curtains and listened to their responses. "Hermione, Ron you bastards! Ron did it ever occur to you that Harry was going to propose to her. Remember, the last Halloween he said clearly that he was going to propose to her! You are such a little mother fucker and you Mudbloods granger…" "Seamus!" Ron shouted, "Shut up Red cabbage Weasel!" Dean sniggered and so did Ginny. "Hermione, you are meant to be the cleverest in the class remember when Cedric was cheating on Cho you told him not to are as per usual, you were stubborn and now you are being such a bloody whore!" Hermione and Ron were silent and they heard a fainted tap on the window it was Hedwig. Ron went to open the window and stroke the owl when Harry leapt out and squealed "Don't touch my owl, Bitch!" Harry got the note and read it. He fainted. It was from Sirius  
  
Hermione staggered forward and fell to her knees grasped the note and read aloud:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The worst is the Death Eaters are coming for you the Dursleys are dead  
  
In addition to that, Voldemort army is stronger than ever before. All they need is the Hermione (because you love her) and bleed her to open the porthole and give Voldemort his full power if not more. While this is occurring Hermione will become the wife of Voldemort and you will not die and I know Ron loves her two, so he will not die too, but his purpose is to kill you.  
  
Sorry to be the bearer of bad news now is the time to propose to her because there is all ways a way to defeat Voldemort. Say hello to everyone and see you soon.  
  
Love Sirius.  
  
"Holy Shit, Harry already knew about us!" Hermione crawled over to Harry and tried to awaken Harry. He stirred and whispered to Hermione. "I know this is not the time, but will you marry me." Hermione smiled "I'll think about it," she whispered then stood up to walk out and saw a man in the doorway it was Voldemort.  
  
Chapter 4: The death Eaters  
  
Hermione screamed and pointed towards the door. Ron turned round and gasped the others did the same and at that moment Harry's scar throbbed in pain. He stood up and swore, "We are in deep shit!" Voldemort laughed "Poor, poor, poor Harry Potter, I bet Hermione will not say yes to you proposal nor to Ron. In her words…" He paused and sneered: "Seamus Finnegan, the sexy, wild and good in bed!" Ron and Harry stared a Seamus and Voldemort sniggered, "Hermione does get around and your fling with Cho, Harry it's (Laughing) scarring you as you can't get the woman. I bet you are gay, and would find Ron a perfect soul mate!" He quickly added, "while coming up with my plan I heard Ron calling you name and saying, 'Harry, ummmm harder umm that feels…'it was disgraceful," Voldemort burst out laughing "I think I have done enough damage, see you in hell!"  
  
Seamus broke the long and nervous silence, "Well if you will excuse me I'm of to bed and so they all went to bed except Harry and Ron. " It is true were you dreaming about me." Ron nodded. "Harry, I'm sorry I…" Harry silenced him, "It was just a dream anyway, and we have more fish to kill. Fanny-gay! Get up! Dean, Neville up! Now every one comes with me, because I have an announcement to make!"  
  
When everyone was in the common room Harry silenced them, "I have a disturbing story to tell Dean, Ginny, Ron, Mrs Mudbloods granger and Mr seamen Fanny-gay get up here, please. Ron go a head!" he said and walked over to the fire. "We were arguing about the situation between me and Hermione, and Harry goes to bed, Hedwig comes in with a package from Sirius Black." He read the note, they all gasped. " This makes Harry faint and Mudbloods here, goes over and Harry proposes, she sees Voldemort," this made everyone panic, "Ah-hem! May I Continue?" They nodded, "We find out a few things that Hermione had been shagging Fanny-gay, and recommends that…" Hermione found her chance, "Voldemort says Harry and Ron are the Perfect match!" Ron snorted, "I'm going to Dumbledore, coming Harry?" Seamus giggled "Are you sure you aren't heading for the prefects bathroom or the astronomy tower?" Harry glared at Seamus, "What are you getting at?" Seamus looked smug; the common room soon filled with laughter. "You know make a little love, do a little dance and pretty much get down tonight!" Harry stared at him. "You are so full of yourself aren't you getting Hermione, you are such a greedy snob, you one told me you had a fling with Dean in the astronomy tower as I walked in on you while I was…" Harry stormed out followed by Ron. Everyone followed to see what would happen. They lead them to Dumbledore's office. Then Harry said the password:  
  
"Lemon sherbets"  
  
"Sir, Voldemort…" Dumbledore sat on the chair with his mouth open and a mark on his forehand, the mark of Voldemort. "Ron, get Madam Pomfrey. Quick!" Ron ran to the Hospital wing, found the nurse, and brought her to the headmaster's body. "He's dead!"  
  
The whole school was put into the Great hall, there was a tight fit, and even some people had to share a sleeping bag. Among them was Harry and Dean, Ron and Seamus, and even Malfoy and Hermione. The Next morning class was cancelled. The ministry was all over Hogwarts the parents flooding in to take the kids home and before they could, a shadow crept over Hogwarts and the death eaters came in the hundreds. At the front were Voldemort and the ghost of Dumbledore. The ministry saw this, they gathered the auroras, and they ran out to fight. The fight did not last long, and the death eaters still came with one difference Voldemort had disappeared. However, he was still in Hogwarts and in the Gryffindor common room. Where Harry and Ron where playing Chess Ron was about to say checkmate but a dark voice came from the corner. "Check Mate, Harry Pot-Head!" He brought forward Dumbledore's Ghost and said " We will trade: you for Dumbledore! Here is the lovely Hermione… wait you fucking poof, the person dearest to you is right next to you, remember the mirror of Erised this will… " Harry interrupted him, "Cut the crap, and get to the point!" Voldemort looked smug. "OK here what do you see Hermione or Ron?"  
  
Chapter 5: The Bleeding  
  
"I…see…I…see Ron and Hermione!" Harry smirked. "Voldemort, why doesn't my scar hurt?" Voldemort shrugged "It is because you aren't lying!" Harry was speechless. "Remember you said you didn't know how to get the Philosopher's Stone but you did I make it happen as I am the most powerful wizard in the world and…" "Also a greatest dumb ass! I see…" Harry added and Voldemort glared "You see Ron don't you, YOU DID!" Harry could not believe what he was seeing him and Ron looking back at them with their families in the background. "So I guess the job of eliminating you goes to Ginny!" A death eater came and stabbed Ron in the stomach Voldemort came over and drank the blood. Harry ran over, levitated him away from the dark wizard, and grabbed him. "Are you OK?" Ron stared at Harry "What the hell do you think?" Ron said, and ran out of the common room.  
  
"Ron you're bleeding! You should go to Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione told Ron sternly. It was evening and they were having dinner. "Who cares?" Ron said immediately. "I do, now go!" Hermione said, "After all, we are getting married!" Ron went scarlet, "YOU THINK. I am NOT getting married to you. You slept with Seamus Finnegan, you fucking bitch!" Ron blurted out; "I hate you! The marriage is OFF!" He ran out of the Great Hall. Harry had a small grin on his face. 'At least I'm not going to the wedding.' He giggled.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Hermione snapped. "Nothing, nothing." Harry answered, while walking out of the Great Hall. "I hate those two." Hermione whispered. Seamus came to sit with Hermione. "Hello Seamus…" Hermione started. Seamus got on one knee and proposed to her. "Err… well… err… OK!" Hermione finally answered, blushing and staring at Seamus.  
  
"Thanks! You're a babe, Hermione!" Seamus purred, blushing. He ran off to his friends who did not laugh. Hermione got up and walked to her dormitory. She went to her bed to lie down.HHHHHHHHh  
  
Harry and Ron ran up to their dorm and found Dean laughing, "Seamus, you asked Hermione to marry you, and she said yes!" Dean looked up and spotted Harry and Ron. "Oh shit! Seamus, have a nice life!" Dean left. "Seamus what the hell did you say?" Seamus looked very content "I'm marrying Hermione Granger so screw you, Potter. Your fucking up the wrong bloody tree, go annoy Hermione!" Seamus sneered. He leapt into his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Ron, bleeding got worse by the day and he was sent to Madam Pomfrey. She was blabbering on about how he should have come ages ago. Hermione came in and Ron glared at her. "Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, could I have a little word with Ron, please?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and headed for the door and left. "Ron, please forgive me," Hermione whispered trying to hide the tears. "Why can't we be friends?" Ron stared at her, "What do you think? You slept with Seamus and Harry and..." Hermione looked at him and bent over and gave him a passionate kiss just then Harry and Seamus walked in…  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The War begins…  
  
…and saw the horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
Through out the Five years their friendship had turn a dramatic turn from friendship through love to War. All life is Love and War.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Seamus yelled making his cheeks blood red. Harry glared at Hermione and Ron, "Out to ruin another life, I guess your perfect for each other; both out to manipulate people's lives, cheating and… and…!" Harry ran out followed by Seamus. They bumped into Cho and the war began…  
  
"Harry Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor for that rude comment to Ron Weasley!" McGonagall snapped. "What has gotten into you recently? Ron…" Harry exploded and interrupted the professor, "Shut up," and to Ron "See you later Ginger pubes!" and left. Ron stood in front of McGonagall and frowned.  
  
Harry wrote to Sirius:  
  
Dear Sirius  
  
I'm really pissed, you know the Hermione and Ron thing and when I said things were back to normal I meant to say: THIS IS ONLY THE BIGINNING!!!  
  
Sorry to have to bother you about this.  
  
Love Harry  
  
P: S: Voldemort Says Ron and Me are a Perfect match! I think him and Snape suit each other.  
  
When the reply came back the following week:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hope you are ok, whatever Voldemort says is not true. If I was you, speak to Ron.  
  
Hope you sort this out  
  
Love Sirius  
  
Harry sniggered and thought 'I will never talk to him ever again!' He walked down to the common room and suddenly an idea, he ran upstairs and got had his invisible cloak and a spell book and went to the divination tower.  
  
Cho was walking along the charms corridor and she heard footsteps in the distance she followed them and got lead to the Divination tower. A head came into view and she realised from the scar it was Harry Potter. She hid behind a trunk and listened to the spell, He muttered: "Wingadium pusitosa!" She saw the mirror of Erised come in and Harry looking into it. The trunk she hid behind had a book on top and it fell to the floor and Harry realised he was not alone. He turned and she saw the dark mark on him, "I'm with Voldemort now!" Cho gasped and ran to tell McGonagall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: "Surrender or Die?"  
  
"He said what?" McGonagall shrieked, "This is monstrous. I better tell everyone!" She told the other teachers and everyone was put into the great hall.  
  
I have an announcement to make; this will scare some of you. Harry Potter has joined with… V…" She burst into tears and everyone saw the teachers panicking. Snape stood up and said, "He has joined Lord Voldemort, we have alerted the ministry, and they are coming!" Hermione and Ron gasped. Seamus fainted and everyone was shocked, Malfoy got up and everyone saw even him was shocked. "Ron we have to tell Sirius…" There was a knock at the door and everyone was silent and in came Harry.  
  
Ron ran over to him, and hugged him, "Harry are you ok?" Harry grimaced, "Ron, get your hands off of me, Indentius!" Ron was thrown five feet into the air. Hermione screamed. The teachers and pupils were now silent and in came Voldemort with Sirius by his side. "Now Harry Potter, choose between Hogwarts or you, who will die? Surrender or die?" Harry stared at them, his mind was racing, and he thought 'What the hell am I doing I can't do this!' He made up his mind "Take me!" He whispered. A girl from Gryffindor heard this and whispered it to the girl next to her and this chain reaction made sure that all the Gryffindors knew about his decision. Hermione whimpered. Voldemort heard this "Fine, Deathus Eatus!" Voldemort snickered, "Goodbye Hogwarts, your saviour is now dead!" He quickly added while stared at Ron, "Your sister was a good body to use to extract the her magic, as she is the heir of Slytherin! Take her she is no us to me now!" Voldemort left and there was Ginny lying beside Harry, both very dead.  
  
An hour later the ministry arrived and they could not find away to bring back them so a funeral was held. This broke the Gryffindor, and this was the end of Hogwarts, the lord was back and the two people who could do anything were dead.  
  
THE END  
  
Epilogue  
  
Everyone was weeping gently at Harry's funeral. "He was so nice to me…" Hermione said, sobbing. Ron agreed. The funeral was longer because of the famous adventures talked about by the priest. The Muggles knew about Harry being a wizard. Ron held up his wand. "The only spell to bring back Harry!" Sirius shouted, "Mud Shifter!" A gasping for air was heard from the three coffins.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Ron shouted. "Ginny?" "And Dumbledore?" Hermione shouted. The lids were lifted off the coffin to see three people. "Voldemort must die!" Harry shouted. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding:

**Checkpoint Part 2**

**The sixth Year**

****

Prologue 

            Harry slept uncommonly well that night; he was dreaming about the wedding, the wedding was to be held on the 25th March the next year. Harry awoke to a tapping on the window. It was Hedwig, she was carrying a parcel, and Harry opened the window. He saw a note on it and it read: "_Dear Harry, Happy Birthday I love you, Love…?_" Harry gasped; He grasped the parcel, while giving Hedwig an owl treat, Harry looked inside the box and he saw a diamond ring and another note was there: "I'll marry you!"

Chapter 1: Indecent Proposal 

            Harry was not at the Burrow that summer. Harry wondered why. Ron had not owled him, neither had Hermione. When Harry got to platform 9¾, he found Ron, Hermione and his other friends with Malfoy. Harry snorted, and made his way to a compartment. 

            When he came to the Great Hall no one sat next to him, not even Colin who would annoy him by taking photos now he was taking photos of Malfoy. The sorting went on as usual, and Dumbledore introduced a new student, who was going straight to the sixth year, Harry sat alone and did not eat much. The new boy walked over to him and asked: "My I sit here, please?" Looking up Harry nodded. The boy stared, "Your Harry Potter, cool," the boy saw his sad face expression and asked sympathetically, "What is wrong?" Harry was silent.

            When the feast ended, Harry and the other Gryffindors (without talking to him) made their way to the dormitories. "Harry!" the new boy called, "Wait," Harry waited. "Excuse me, I didn't catch your name!" the new boy stared at him, "My name is Jack," 

            Jack slept in the bed opposite Harry's bed, the other boys drifting of to another world, while Harry stayed put, thinking what was wrong. He finally got the courage to talk to Ron, "Ron? Wake up!" Ron groaned a opened one eye, "Shut up Seamus!" Harry shook him awake and Ron stared at Harry, "Malfoy what are you doing in Gryffindor?" Harry stared at Ron, "Cut the crap, Ron. Stop shutting me out your life, some fucking friend you are!" Harry saw the grin on Ron's face, on the way to his bed. 'What a crap life I have!'  

            "Harry, wake up!" Ron shrieked, "We have potions now…" Harry glared at Ron, "What the hell are you doing, you leave me with the Dursleys all summer, you don't owl me, you sat with Malfoy on the train, made me feel empty, you called me Malfoy last night and remember I died!!! Did that slip your mind or are you turning into Neville!!!" Harry got up, pulled his clothes on, and ran down to potions.

            Even though it was the first day back, Harry lost over 1000 house points that day and lots of detention, to get revenge, for the way he had been treated. Dumbledore had spoken to him and he told him the truth. Dumbledore did not know what to think, he only said, "Talk to Sirius."

            A few weeks after Harry sent the letter a reply came:

_Dear Harry,_

_I think you should talk Ron and Hermione about this_

_Love Sirius_

'Oh! That is clever it, why didn't it cross my mind' Harry thought sarcastically. However, being the only advice given he had to try. "Ron, why are you ignoring me?" Ron looked smug, "YOUR DEAD!" he screamed. Ron walked off and Harry ran to the dormitory, grabbed his invisibility cloak, a pen, and paper. He sobbed while writing:

_Dear Ron,_

_Well I suppose you would not care you _

_I am leaving Hogwarts because of you, you sleaze bag._

_Who wrote the note enclosed,_

_If you are, my friend here is the deal you try something to get rid of Seamus_

_Kill him; sleep with him, what ever you do, just get him away from Hermione. Please!!!_

_I am not dead _

_Harry_

            Harry now heard Ron and left to see his reaction. Ron saw the note and read it repeatedly. He gasped and walked over to the window and bumped into Harry. "Oh shit, Harry weren't you going somewhere. I am glad you are here, I am sorry about what I said. Can you forgive me?" Harry was silent, "Only, if you agree! Do you?" Ron nodded.

**Chapter 2: Seamus's Secret**

            It was Christmas and most people went home, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny, and Dean were the few that was left in Gryffindor. The Great hall wasn't as packed as it was usually when a feast was held, but everyone was happy except for Harry. 

            Christmas morning; everyone was opening his or her presents in the common room, Harry got a the usual green jumper from Mrs Weasley, a book from Hermione, Chess from Ron, socks from the Dursleys and a necklace from… "What the hell!" Hermione looked at it and looked puzzled. "Who is that from?" Harry shrugged. It was white gold and looked very expensive. Ron stared at and elbowed Ginny, and whispered, "You've got competition," Ginny went bright red and stomped off. "What's going on here?" Harry asked, Ron just grinned.

            Harry bumped into Cho, it was late spring, and she smiled at him, "Harry tell Seamus that was 'good'," She giggled and walked on, 'Weird!' Harry thought. Hermione was running towards him and while panting; asked, "Where is Seamus, it is two weeks before the wedding and I need to buy a dress," I caught Malfoy staring at her, and glared at him, he turned and went. "Cho told me to tell Seamus that that was 'good' she giggled," Hermione shrugged.

            "Harry, I need to ask you something!" Ginny called from across the common room. "What is it?" Ginny walked over and started to tremble, "I'm pregnant," Harry was speechless, "Who's the father?" Ginny started to say something but couldn't, as Hermione came over, "Hello, what is up?" Harry sighed, "Nothing, we're just talking about… O.W.L.S!" Hermione eyes lit up, "Ok see ya later," Harry turned to Ginny "Who's the father?" Harry repeated. "S-s-Seamus!" Harry's eyes widened, "What?" she continued, "I told him but he said he was going out with Cho and…" Harry couldn't believe it.

Extract from Harry's Diary 12th March 2001

"…I caught Malfoy watching Hermione, I need her but she is a slut, sleeps with me, Ron and Seamus. I hate Seamus, he was my friend and now he is like Hermione, works his way around Gryffindor he even slept with Cho! That bastard, Hermione called him sexy, I felt like puking…"

            "Ron, I must tell you something…" Harry blurted out, Ron nodded, "…Ginny is p-p-p-p-pregnant…" Ron gasped and he fainted. "Ron?" Harry repeated. "Ron?"

            The next morning Harry got a letter, it read:

_Dear Harry_

_Want to know who I am?_

_Well meet me in the astronomy tower at 10._

_Love…_

_???_

            Harry showed Ron and Hermione. Ron said, "We know who it is don't we Herm!" Hermione nodded.

            Harry went to the astronomy tower and saw… "Ron?"

Extract from Harry's Diary 24th March 2001

_"…Tomorrow it's Seamus and Hermione's wedding; Hermione doesn't know about Seamus affair. I will tell her at the great hall…_

_ I told her 2 hours ago and now they are having a squabble."_

            "Ummmm… Ron what are you doing here?" Ron laughed when he saw Harry's face, "No I'm not here about that, I'm here about the Seamus thing, I made him do that," Harry's face lit up, "Excellent. Err… Is there anyone else there?" Ron shrugged, and out came… Cho Chang and… "Oh shit, Hermione…"

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

"Is there going to be a wedding, Seamus?" Harry asked. Seamus shook his head, "No there isn't going to be a wedding," Harry bit his lip to stop him from laughing, "Why?" Seamus shrugged. Hermione and Ron were walking to Potions, when Harry caught up with them. "Have you ever heard of Wait?" Silence. "Hello?" Harry asked. Again, silence. "Ron, are you okay?" Ron looked straight ahead. "Fine be like that," Harry stomped off. Ron turned to Hermione, "Why did we have to do that?" Hermione looked at him, "We had to do that so I don't have to talk to him, OK!" she snapped. Harry walked up behind them, "Well Hermione, who sent me the parcel in the summer?" Hermione flushed, Harry stood still, "Oh Shit!" Harry said, "It was really you. Oh god!" Ron went on to the lesson leaving Hermione and Harry in the charms corridor; Harry came over and bent down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" Hermione gasped… 

            That evening it was the beginning of the summer and also the first Hogsmeade, trip was to be, Harry and Hermione weren't speaking much, Ron always had to come and save them from conversation. Harry didn't go to Hogsmeade instead he had Quidditch practice for the game in the late afternoon against Slytherin.

"And Harry gets the snitch making it 180 to 180! TIE!" Harry glared at the Slytherin seeker, Malfoy. He looked over at Hermione who was laughing with Ron, he realised they were holding hands; he thought it was nothing, so he went to the changing rooms. 

He went up to his dorm room to put away his Quidditch robes. But he found Moaning from Ron's and Ron screamed "Oh Hermione!!!!" Harry exploded. "Ron, you bloody mother fucker!" Ron opened his curtains and revealed a very angry Seamus. 

"What the hell is that noise?" Ginny wondered, "It is coming from the…" She realised it was probably Ron. Dean sniggered, "Colin, can we borrow your camera?" Colin nodded, Dean called to Ginny and Harry to follow, "What are you doing?" Dean grinned smugly, "Want to get a picture of them having it?" Ginny giggled but Harry was silent. They realised it came from the year seven boys dorm and they went in and found George and Fred shagging. Ginny gasped and at that moment Ron and Seamus popped up in another bed. This was getting freaky Harry thought. Ginny was flabbergasted. Her twin brothers having it 'nuff said.

"WHAT!!" Hermione screamed when she came back, "Ron and Seamus! Why the hell didn't you tell me Harry!" Harry had forgotten to tell her. She ran out of the common room and to the library. Harry chased after her, "What the hell is wrong?" Hermione kept on running and Harry never found her that evening.

            "Ron, where the hell is Hermione?" Harry wondered, Ron shrugged and excused himself so he went up to the dorm. He quickly ran down with a dumbfounded expression, "Dean is up there with Ginny and Seamus!" Harry looked at Ron and laughed. 'What the hell is going on with every one?'

Harry and Ron ignored Hermione (Actually it was the other way round), everyone started to get suspicious as Hermione and Cho were now hanging around a lot and both went to the toilet at the same time.

            Ginny was playing exploding snap when a loud scream came from the girl's bathroom; Ginny and Parvati went to investigate, Ginny muttered, "Alhomora!" Ginny went in and found Cho on top of Hermione both fucking each other. She exploded, "Your sick Hermione, shagging Cho! GROSS!!!" Harry heard this and went up to have a glimpse of what was going on. He stared in disbelief, there wasn't going to be a wedding now.

            "You bitch, you-you…" Harry stormed out the bathroom and ran to get his Invisibility cloak and the marauder's map; then ran out of the common room to Hogsmeade. 

            "Harry? Where are you?" Hermione called. Harry watched them from behind Honeydukes, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Harry?" Sirius looked puzzled, "Are you ok," Harry nodded, "Harry what are you doing here?" Harry explained and Sirius glared at Hermione with an evil smile he changed his appearance and there stood Jack.  

**Chapter 4: Hermione swears again**

****

            "Jack? What the hell?" Harry was speechless, "Your Sirius, No way!" Jack changed again to Sirius and he explained that he did this to be able to see him. Harry looked at his godfather in amazement. "WHAT!" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

            "This is no use! We will never find him!" Ron whispered to Seamus while glaring at Hermione, "She is so… so…" Ron thought for a moment, and afterwards yelled, "She is such a Fucking slut!!!!! I would be surprised if we don't find Harry AT ALL!!" Hermione heard this, "Well hello, you are with Seamus, before it was… Padma… Parvati… then it was… me, so you can't say you're not a fucking slut!" Harry was surprised, it had only been the about the third time while knowing her. "Why the hell are we doing this? I'm not a slut well you were with Malfoy, Me, Harry, Seamus and who else?" Hermione gave up, "Well why don't you shut up and help find, because if he knew you said that if you aren't Harry's friend then FUCK OFF!" Everyone jumped. Harry let out a yelp. "Harry?" Hermione called. Harry turned to run but Ron had grabbed Harry's robe. Harry punched him and ran off. Ron didn't give up that easily. "Harry wait, please!" Harry got a burst of guilt and stopped. Ron came over and stopped, "I am not on Hermione's side!" Harry nodded and pulled him and they ran back to Hogwarts.

            "Harry!" Hermione whispered from across the table. "Can I talk to you?" Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, I was shocked that you didn't tell me about Ron and Cho helped me on my feet. I'm sorry I really am…" Harry and gave her a passionate kiss and said "Apology accepted!"

****


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2  
  
Ron/Seamus  
  
Seamus/ Dean/Ginny  
  
Malfoy/ Crabbe  
  
Sirius/ McGonagall  
  
Crabbe/ Goyle  
  
George/ Fred  
  
Hermione/ Cho  
  
Neville/ Dean  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Neville/Seamus  
  
Ginny/ Cho  
  
Malfoy/ Seamus  
  
Seamus/ Goyle  
  
Sirius/ Lupin  
  
Hermione/ Fred/ George  
  
Snape/ Dumbledore  
  
McGonagall/ Dean  
  
Hermione/ Harry  
  
Hermione/ Cho  
  
Hermione/ Ron/ Harry/ Cho/ Draco Malfoy  
  
Ron/Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: The beginning of the End  
  
Harry pulled Hermione onto his chest and kissed her passionately. He unbuttoned her nightdress and muttered, "Hermione, are you enjoying this?" She was moaning. Harry took this as a 'Yes' and slid the nightdress off. Hermione was starting at his pyjama top and had managed to get it off. "I supposed you're enjoying this?" Hermione asked as she slid Harry's trousers off.  
  
By midnight that night, Harry and Hermione were shagging each other. It finished early in the morning but they didn't want to stop. Harry fingered Hermione while she kept kissing him. "Harry… please… more…" She muttered. But Harry replied, "It's morning… we have to stop…" Hermione pushed Harry's fingers away and slid her nightdress. Harry did the same.  
  
They got back on the bed and started kissing again. Harry was sliding his hands through Hermione's hair. He had started to unbutton Hermione's nightdress to finger her slightly. Hermione pushed his hand away and stopped kissing Harry. Harry looked up and asked, "Why did you stop? You were having fun!" Hermione replied, "I'll come back tomorrow for some more, all right?" Harry nodded and Hermione left the boys dormitory.  
  
'It was good nobody in Gryffindor stayed,' Harry thought, ' Hermione and I can shag… every night!' He thought of how wonderful it was to shag her. She let anything. Fingering, kissing and even undoing her nightdress! He felt lucky to have her as his girlfriend. He grinned. Suddenly the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed. "I was going to ask you the same thing!" Ron replied, smugly. Harry's face went red. "Where were you?" He asked, redder in the face than usual. "With Malfoy. We had a blast!" Harry's face expression turned into a surprised one. "Y-you where with M-M- Malfoy?" Harry stammered. "Yes." Ron merely replied grinning.  
  
****  
  
Harry walked out of the common to be faced by Neville. "Oh, hello Harry!" Neville said happily. "Guess what I heard? Ron and Malfoy were having it during the Christmas holidays! They were in Slytherin common room!" Harry looked dumbfounded. Ron came up to Harry to say hello, but Harry wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Ron, get out of my face!" Harry screamed, "You sick pervert!" Ron was shocked, "What the hell have I done now?" Harry glared menacingly. "You slept with Malfoy, you puff!" Ron surprisingly laughed, "Ron, had you ever thought about telling me?"  
  
Ron saw his best friend shudder, "You slept with Malfoy and don't even bother to tell me, me, your best friend, what the HELL happened!" Ron looked at the floor and he heard Harry slam the door shut. He shortly realised he had lost his best friend.  
  
2 Chapter 2: The Betrayal  
  
Harry ran down stairs and slumped down beside Ginny by the fire. He was he felt so betrayed and yet so surprised. "Ginny?" Harry started, "Umm… What would you do if your best friend shagged Malfoy?" Ginny giggled, "Hermione is shagging Malfoy? Ha!" Harry shook his head, and this made Ginny gasp "Ron… and M-M-M-Malfoy?" She shrieked. He nodded. "Ewwwwwwwww!"  
  
Harry tried to calm Ginny down but she was so angry about this that as soon as Ron entered the Common Room Ginny shouted, "Y-y-y-you aren't much of a brother! Having it with over boys!" Ron glared at Harry, who had his arm round Ginny.  
  
"You told her, didn't you?" Harry replied, "I didn't tell her, she guessed." Ginny was in tears, "Y-you w-w-wait until I tell m-m-mum!" Ginny said between gigantic sobs. She ran to her dormitory.  
  
Harry stood up to walk to the boys dormitory, when Ron grabbed his shoulder and spun him round.  
  
2.1 Chapter 3: The Duel  
  
"You're not much of a friend, telling my own sister!" Ron shouted, pulling his wand from his robes. Harry got his own out. 


End file.
